


Вместе и навсегда

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Четыре раза, когда у Мола и Эзры все получилось, и один раз, когда им было не до того.





	Вместе и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС; first time, даб-кон, оральный секс, фроттаж, хэнд-джоб, мастурбация, вуайеризм, секс между протезами бедер, секс с помощью протеза, кинк на татуировки; можно разглядеть некоторое D/s; смена раскладки, безобоснуй, нестриженый Эзра, обсценная лексика, НЦ-штампы; настоящее время (5 часть); повествование, построенное на диалогах (эпилог).
> 
> Примечания: по мультсериалу «Звездные войны: Повстанцы». Все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

**Первый раз. Малакор**

Плита над головой опасно покачивалась, руки нового ученика дрожали. Он был довольно силен, даром что до сих пор терял время, обучаясь у джедая. Его мощь ощущалась как темный густой поток, от этого приятно покалывало кожу. Надо было пройти дальше, открыть следующий проход, но Мол не удержался — остановился рядом, вдохнул. Потянуло пряным потом и солью. Стоять рядом с живым существом, не пытающимся убить, было роскошью, долгое время недоступной Молу.

— Иди… дальше…

Голос ученика срывался, смуглое лицо, кажется, потемнело от напряжения.

— Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, — сказал Мол и шагнул ближе. — Дай чувствам овладеть тобой, а потом направь на цель. 

— Как?! — почти выкрикнул ученик ему в лицо. — Как я сделаю это… если ты не помогаешь?

Мол не ответил, лишь пропустил сквозь пальцы его синие пряди, влажные и прохладные. Ученик отшатнулся, чуть не потеряв контроль над Силой, плита опустилась ниже. Еще немного, и она бы коснулась кончиков рогов.

— Ты чего?

— У тебя слишком мало ненависти. Тебе нужно больше страсти, — ответил Мол и слизнул капельку пота с его виска. Ученик на миг зажмурился, было слышно, как громко заполошно бьется его сердце.

— Мы умрем вместе, если ты не усвоишь этот урок.

— Просто подними… другую плиту!

Мол покачал головой. Обучение темной стороне всегда связано с риском, это прогулка по тонкому лезвию между всем и ничем. Он провел ладонями по плечам ученика — каждая связка дрожала и пела от напряжения, обжигая сквозь ткань. В любой момент они могут порваться, как гнилые веревки, если его не подтолкнуть.

— Хочешь, чтобы я направил тебя, ученик? Научил быть сильным?

— Да… Да, только скорее!…

Помогать — это не по-ситхски, но Мол уже давно выбрал другой путь.

— Есть только страсть, мой ученик, — повторил он сказанное ранее, еще у входа в храм, и опустился на колени. — Лишь со страстью ты обретешь истинную Силу.

Молния оранжевого комбинезона легко расстегнулась (с мандалорскими доспехами обычно было больше возни). Ученик дернулся назад:

— Ты что!..

Не слушая его, Мол осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев еще мягкого члена. Поднял взгляд: ученик снова упрямо жмурился. Жаль, так хотелось бы увидеть в его глазах желтые искры. Мол наклонился и коснулся языком крайней плоти, медленно обвел по кругу головку, вновь чувствуя соль. Лизнул ниже по уздечке, до самого корня. Мол ожидал очередных протестов, но ученик лишь громко выдохнул. Член быстро твердел, воздух вокруг словно наливался возбуждением. Хорошо, что руки ученика были заняты, и он не полез к рогам. 

Мол плотно обхватил губами головку и вобрал член до конца, пока он не уперся в горло, перекрывая воздух. Семь минут — таков его рекорд, но на этот раз прошло гораздо меньше времени. Уже через мгновение ученик качнулся вперед. Мол придержал его за бедра, не давая навязать свой ритм, и начал двигаться сам. Через Силу до него доходила восхитительная смесь чужих ощущений: чудовищное напряжение, обжигающая ненависть и страх смерти перепутались, связались воедино с острым удовольствием, влажным, засасывающим все дальше в темноту. Этого было слишком много в сравнении с недавней пустотой одиночества. Не сдержавшись, Мол застонал, сжал ладонью тугие яйца ученика. Тот вскрикнул, кончая, и громкое эхо отскочило от стен. В тот же миг плита над их головами с треском осыпалась миллионом осколков.

Под каменным градом Мол сглотнул, еще раз широко облизал опавший член и застегнул ширинку.

Ученик обессиленно опустился на пол. Царапины от мелких камней прочертили по его щекам тонкие красные линии, словно датомирскую татуировку.

— Это я сделал? — спросил он, ошарашенно осматриваясь.

Мол усмехнулся и вытер губы.

— А ты сомневался, что страсть дает Силу?

**Второй раз. «Призрак»**

Мол сидел в углу на ящике очень прямо, широко расставив ноги. Его взгляд горел обычной самоуверенностью, будто это у Эзры руки были скованы за спиной. Словно не он ворвался на чужой корабль и позорно проиграл его экипажу.

Пока Эзра шел сюда, он твердо знал, зачем делает это, но сейчас все мысли куда-то пропали.

— Ну привет, — сказал он.

— Я ждал тебя, мой ученик.

— Я не твой ученик.

— Не лги себе, Эзра.

Мол встал и вышел из тени. В тесной зарешетченной каморке он казался выше, больше, до отказа заполняя все пространство рядом с собой. 

Возможно, так воздействовала его Сила. Эзра тряхнул головой, пытаясь рассеять морок, но Мол уже стоял рядом — можно было бы протянуть руку и коснуться. На нем была дурацкая серая рубашка с короткими рукавами, скрывающая татуировки на груди, и это почему-то неприятно царапало взгляд.

Можно было бы задрать ее, обвести языком черные завитки от ключиц к соскам и еще ниже. От этой неуместной мысли бросило в жар.

Никто бы не узнал.

— Ты мой ученик. Ты пришел, чтобы получить еще один урок, — нарушил молчание Мол.

— Нет, — справившись с собой, ответил Эзра. — Я хочу узнать, зачем ты все это сделал? Вломился на «Призрак», захватил моих друзей в заложники…

— Я хотел привлечь твое внимание. Хотел увидеть тебя, хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. И вот ты здесь, мой ученик. Значит, я все сделал правильно.

От возмущения Эзра потерял дар речи и пропустил момент, когда Мол оказался еще ближе — прижался к решетке, словно пытаясь просочиться сквозь нее.

Эзра остался стоять на месте. Если бы он шагнул назад, как следовало, Мол подумал бы, что это от страха.

— Врешь! Гера сказала, что ты искал голокроны.

В ответ Мол прикрыл глаза и медленно облизнулся. Его язык был немного длинее и тоньше человеческого. На Малакоре Эзра не почувствовал этого, он и не думал, что тот отличается от его собственного. Не то чтобы он постоянно размышлял о языке Мола и как он им владеет, разумеется, нет.

— Но я не мог сказать твоим друзьям, что вновь хочу почувствовать тебя в Силе. Полностью погрузиться в твою страсть, стать с тобой одним целым. Или мне стоило рассказать об этом?

Слова Мола ошеломили Эзру. Ему казалось, что тот, когда сбежал с Малакора не попрощавшись, сам оборвал все нити, связывающие их. Остались только воспоминания — и грязные фантазии, оставляющие пятна на простынях поутру. 

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Эзра и тут же разозлился на себя за то, что соглашается. В словах Мола был изъян, и он поспешил зацепиться за него. — Ты все время говоришь о том, чего хочешь ты. А тебе не приходило в голову, что у меня есть свои желания?

Но Мол лишь махнул рукой:  
— Я и так это знаю, ученик. Ты хочешь, чтобы я опять опустился на колени, и…

— Нет.

Эзра шагнул навстречу, не отводя взгляда от Мола. Он знал: когда тонешь, не надо поддаваться панике. Лучший выход — погрузиться с головой и уйти на самое дно, чтобы, оттолкнувшись, выплыть на поверхность.

Но это сработает, только если дно есть.

— Мол, я хочу большего.

Сильно, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев, хотелось прикоснуться к черно-красным узорам на его остром вытянутом лице. Все равно никто не узнал бы, экипаж «Призрака» спал крепким сном.

— Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, — прошептал Мол.

Его дыхание оседало на лице влажной горячей пленкой. Сейчас, скованный и беспомощный, он выглядел искренним как никогда. Мол смотрел на него так, словно больше ничего на свете не имело смысла. Это обезоруживало и одновременно безумно возбуждало.

— Пообещай мне, — сказал Эзра, сжав прутья решетки очень близко от головы Мола, — обещай, что не сбежишь.

Мол отозвался не сразу. Он произнес медленно, как будто взвешивал и обдумывал каждое слово:

— Ты не избавишься от меня так легко, мой ученик. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Эзра кивнул, решившись окончательно. В конце концов, ему уже девятнадцать, и он сможет дать Молу достойный отпор, если что-то пойдет не так.

Да у Мола даже меча сейчас не было.

— Повернись, — коротко приказал Эзра.

Мол послушался и подставил скованные руки. Снимая наручники, Эзра не удержался, погладил жилистое запястье над перчаткой, где часто бился пульс — темная река крови под горячей кожей. Он освободил Мола и вновь вцепился в решетку.

— Теперь разденься. Я хочу видеть тебя.

Прикусив губу, Эзра смотрел, не отрываясь, как Мол, подцепив рубашку, не спеша потянул ее вверх и обнажил спину. Его поясница была сплошь залита черным с тонкими просветами красной кожи вдоль позвоночника. Выше татуировка расходилась под углом, а на лопатках красовались прихотливые завитушки. Будто чувствуя взгляд, Мол напрягся, и под кожей проступили сухие тренированные мышцы. Эзра шумно выдохнул. Воздуха категорически не хватало, будто его выбросило в глубокий космос у особенно раскаленной звезды. Стянув наконец рубашку через голову, Мол отбросил ее, как ненужную тряпку, и обернулся.

— Что-нибудь еще, мой ученик?

Все, что хотел сейчас Эзра — это выломать криффову решетку и припечатать его к стене. От улыбки Мола вскипала кровь и стремительно ускользал контроль над собой.

— Иди ко мне, — ответил он просто.

Повторять дважды не пришлось: через мгновение Эзра оказался в кольце горячих рук. Жесткие прутья больно ударились в ребра. Он охнул, но Мол, не давая отстраниться, впился в рот поцелуем, жестким, жадным. Его руки беспорядочно скользили по плечам, спине, сжимали и гладили. Сладко ныли губы, остатки здравого смысла переплавлялись в жаркое тянущее возбуждение.

Спустя какой-то невообразимый промежуток времени Мол немного отстранился — только для того, чтобы накрыть ладонью полностью вставший член Эзры. Прикосновение отозвалось по всему телу яркой россыпью огней даже через плотную ткань комбинезона.

— Открой решетку, ученик. Нам будет гораздо удобнее, — шепнул Мол на ухо.

Это звучало разумно, но чтобы открыть дверь, надо было разжать объятия. А оторваться от Мола сейчас казалось невозможным, легче было бы отрезать кусок себя.

Эзра требовательно толкнулся в руку Мола:

— Не останавливайся.

— Как скажешь. Сегодня все для тебя, мой ученик.

Он стиснул член Эзры рукой, другой зарылся в его волосы. Надо было хотя бы расстегнуть ширинку. Но Мол уже начал двигать ладонью, именно так, как хотел Эзра: быстро, сжимая член сквозь ткань в единственно правильном ритме. Это было неудобно, даже немного больно и до невозможности хорошо. Эзра не выдержал и застонал. Мол в ответ потянул его за волосы, запрокинув голову. Широко лизнул шею, прикусил кожу возле кадыка. Не в силах выдержать лавины ощущений, Эзра вцепился в его руку, прижал к себе еще крепче и кончил, задыхаясь и дрожа.

Когда Эзра пришел в себя, Мол выпустил его. Мокрая ткань противно липла к коже, срочно нужно было в освежитель. Да и Зеб мог проснуться и хватиться его.

— В следующий раз просто дай мне знать, когда захочешь трахаться, хорошо? Не надо никого брать в заложники, — сказал Эзра.

Голос слегка дрожал, он надеялся, Мол этого не заметит. Тот только кивнул в ответ. Выглядел он порядком ошарашенным, словно это у него только что случился оргазм. 

Позже, уже помывшись и расслабленно вытянувшись в своей постели, Эзра вспомнил, что перед уходом не надел на Мола наручники. Но глаза закрывались сами собой. «Он же пообещал всегда быть рядом», — успел подумать Эзра и погрузился в блаженную темноту.

**Третий раз. Датомир — «Призрак»**

Мол никогда не лгал Эзре. Бывало, что не договаривал, скрывал часть правды, которую ему еще рано было знать — или незачем. И конечно, он собирался сдержать свое обещание всегда быть с ним рядом, даже когда тот не будет знать этого. Перед тем как улететь на Датомир (было очень просто разогнуть решетки одним жестом) он оставил на «Призраке» свою новую игрушку — маленького разведдроида, собранного своими руками. Теперь это чудо техники тихонько ползало по потолку звездолета и исправно передавало все, что на нем происходило.

Мол часами просиживал за голопроектором, порой даже пропуская тренировки. Вглядывался в порой идущее рябью изображение, вслушивался в разговоры. Очень часто увиденное приводило его в ярость. Никто из этих так называемых повстанцев не имел права смеяться над его учеником, указывать на его ошибки и, тем более, прикасаться к нему. Тем более — не джедай недобитый. Каждый раз, когда ладонь этого жалкого существа ложилась на плечо Эзры, Мол скрежетал зубами и жалел, что не убил и даже не покалечил его на Малакоре. Просто не успел — тогда Вейдер прилетел слишком рано, пришлось позорно бежать. Воспоминания жгли огнем — и делали Мола могущественнее в Силе, он чувствовал это.

Но были и другие моменты, именно их Мол караулил с особым нетерпением. Вот как сейчас, когда Эзра только вышел из освежителя и на кончиках его волос можно было разглядеть повисшие капельки воды. Широко зевая, он принялся лениво стягивать с себя комбинезон, и Мол в который раз проклял неважную цветопередачу изображения. Помогла память — он хорошо помнил теплые оттенки кожи ученика, темную синеву волос на голове и в паху. Хотелось смотреть не отрываясь, бесконечно долго, на смелый разворот его плеч, на выступающие лопатки, ладные ягодицы…

Ласат уже забрался на верхнюю полку и, как всегда, мгновенно вырубился, так что это зрелище было только для Мола. Но стоило Эзре повернуться, чтобы повесить одежду на стул, как Мола пронзила вспышка злобы. Ученик был почти полностью возбужден — сейчас, когда с ним рядом никого не было. О ком он мечтал в освежителе, кто посмел пробраться в его мысли? Если бы можно было мгновенно перенестись с Датомира на «Призрак», Мол бы мигом выбил — выцеловал, выласкал — все мысли о ком-то постороннем, посмевшем встать между ними. А потом обязательно нашел бы его и долго и радостно втаптывал в грязь.

Эзра, который и не подозревал о том, в какое смятение вверг своего темного учителя, лег в постель. На спину, так, что было отлично видно, как он не спеша принялся поглаживать себя, начиная с шеи. Мол знал ее вкус и запах, какая она чувствительная к прикосновениям. Во рту пересохло от желания оказаться рядом, окунуться в жаркую манящую похоть. Это его руки должны были сжимать и гладить жесткие темные соски, его губы должны были ловить прерывистые вздохи, только на него Эзра должен был смотреть так, как сейчас, с нескрываемой жаждой.

Неторопливые касания уже спустились к животу. Ученик водил пальцами вокруг пупка, совсем близко от напряженного члена.

— Ты бы хоть свет выключил, — прошептал Мол. — Любишь, когда тебя видно?

Словно издеваясь над ним, Эзра оторвался от ласк и лизнул ладонь. Язык влажно блеснул, и Мола передернуло от… нет, не от возбуждения. Чушь какая, он не мог испытывать влечение, не применяя Силу. Это просто от неожиданности.

Попытки разобраться в себе ненадолго отвлекли, и он чуть не пропустил момент, когда ученик наконец сомкнул пальцы на члене и начал мерно двигать кулаком. Его невозможно красивые глаза закрылись. Кого он посмел представить рядом, чьей близости желал? Мол до боли впился ногтями в ладони и слушал его хриплые выдохи, такие громкие (на них должны были сбежаться все, кто был на этом звездолетишке), и не мог отвести взгляда.

Через какое-то время ученик, не сбавив темпа, согнул ноги в коленях и развел их пошире. Быстро облизал пальцы другой руки, просунул их между ягодиц, нащупывая отверстие. Мол затаил дыхание, он и не думал, что Эзра, его Эзра проделывает подобное в одиночестве. А тот гибко выгнул спину, приподняв нижнюю часть спины, и с тихим стоном насадился на пальцы — неглубоко, всего на пару фаланг.

— Я дам тебе больше, — пообещал Мол. — Больше, чем кто угодно, мой ученик.

Эзра, будто в ответ, тихо простонал:

— Мол… да, Мо-ол…

Голоизображение вдруг показалось почти невыносимо ярким. Темные волосы Эзры разметались по подушке, бедра дрожали, а рука ходила по члену уже быстро, зло. Он покачивался на пальцах. Ему должно было быть больно и неудобно, но Эзра и в этой невозможной позе так слаженно двигался, так упоенно отдавался сам себе и той фантазии, которая обязательно сбудется, что оба сердца подкатывали к горлу.

Мол потянулся за пультом управления дроидом. Он не был уверен, что сигнал дойдет через такое огромное расстояние, однако его словно толкала под руку сама Сила. Нажал на кнопку и как можно тише произнес в микрофон:

— Давай, мой ученик. Кончи для меня.

А потом насладился сполна зрелищем того, как удивленно распахнулись и тут же закатились от наслаждения синие глаза. Эзра мелко задрожал всем телом и выплеснулся себе в ладонь.

После он, сморщившись, вытащил пальцы и утомленно осел на постель. Покрутил головой, высматривая что-то, но умный дроид спрятался в угол, слившись с обшивкой стены. Через несколько минут Эзра нехотя поднялся и ушел в освежитель.

Выключив голопередатчик, Мол с удовольствием потянулся.

— Надо встретиться, — сказал он себе.

**Четвертый раз. Лотал**

Лето на Лотале выдалось жарким, с полей тянуло терпкими запахами трав. Волны набегали на берег озерца, скоро вода должна была прогреться как следует. Мол абсолютно не вписывался в лотальский пейзаж — болезненно яркое пятно посреди пляжа; Эзра видел его силуэт, даже когда закрывал глаза. В нем чувствовалось странное напряжение. Мол всегда был так уверен в себе, а теперь словно не знал, куда деться.

— Садись, Мол, — Эзра похлопал ладонью по покрывалу, на которому сидел сам. — Галька не такая жесткая, как тебе кажется. А лучше ложись.

Свежий ветер путался в волосах, Мол запустил в них пальцы и легонько потянул — почти так же, как на Малакоре, в их первый, неправильный, раз. Его губы были такими же сухими и требовательными, как на «Призраке». Но прикосновения без перчаток оказались захватывающе другими. Оранжевый комбинезон и белье лежали небрежной кучкой рядом, ладони свободно скользили по обнаженной коже.

— Это твое первое свидание? Скажи, что я первый… единственный…

Эзра шептал и целовал Мола в губы, не давая солгать. Сейчас слова были не нужны, Эзра знал, что только он может дать Молу больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Настало время целоваться, пока хватит воздуха, а потом еще немного, и еще. Кто бы мог подумать, что кожа между рожками будет такой чувствительной, Мол вздрогнул всем телом и неожиданно тихо застонал, когда Эзра провел там пальцами.

Должно быть, камни больно впились в голую спину Мола, но по нему этого не угадывалось. Эзра никогда не видел его раньше настолько спокойным и старался запечатлеть каждую секунду, запомнить вкус каждого завитка татуировки. Им наконец-то выпала возможность узнавать друг друга не спеша.

Одно сердце стучало чуть быстрее другого. Эзра приник ухом к груди, зачарованно вслушиваясь в мерные звуки.

— Ты заснул, ученик?

Мол положил ладони на плечи, и на миг показалось, что сейчас он подтолкнет его ниже.

«Нет, я просто счастлив», — хотел ответить Эзра, но вместо этого прикусил черный сосок и тут же облизал, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение. Он поднял взгляд на Мола — тот вновь смотрел так, словно в галактике не было никого, кроме Эзры.

«Что мне сделать, чтобы так было всегда?» — вопрос так и вертелся на кончике языка. Эзра сдержался и сказал другое:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что твои штаны снимаются.

— Незачем.

Эзра почувствовал, как тело Мола вновь сжалось под ним жесткой пружиной. Но он продолжил уговаривать:

— Ну же, ты видел меня, теперь моя очередь.

«Я не буду смеяться над тобой», — чуть не произнес Эзра. Мол все равно нахмурился, будто прочел его мысли.

— Я не понимаю, как это происходит, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Ты мой ученик, и в то же время такой джедай!

Эзра разжал объятие, сел рядом на пятки. И попросил:

— Сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста, учитель.

Это не должно было сработать. На ком угодно, но не на Моле, существе втрое старше и опытнее. Он должен был знать подобные манипуляции наизусть. Однако это подействовало на удивление быстро (Эзре было даже немного жаль, он заранее предвкушал, как будет долго-долго уговаривать). Мол ничего не ответил, просто приподнял пояс одной рукой, другой подцепил штаны и дернул вниз, потом выгнул спину и ловко повторил незамысловатые движения. Эзра перехватил штаны и принялся нетерпеливо стягивать сам, пока не снял совсем и не бросил к своей одежде.

— Если бы я не менял их, они бы треснули от грязи, — проворчал Мол нарочито небрежно. — Любуйся.

Эзра не нуждался в поощрении. Протезы Мола повторяли форму человеческих (или забракских) ног, только почти незаметные узкие щели шли от паха и скрывались за поясом. Должно быть, и раньше у Мола были такие же ноги, худощавые и сильные. Не удержавшись, Эзра провел по дюрасталиевому бедру рукой — протез впитал солнечное тепло и щедро делился им с ладонью.

— И что ты будешь делать теперь?

Мол спросил это с тем же скрытым напряжением. Казалось, что если сейчас Эзра ответит или сделает что-то не так, то он мгновенно взорвется криком.

— Я очень хочу выебать тебя, учитель, — как можно более кротко произнес Эзра. И торопливо продолжил, заметив, что от возмущения губа Мола поползла вверх, обнажая зубы. — Я придумал, как это сделать, поверь. Тебе понравится.

Он успокаивающе положил ладонь на колено, и Мол не отдернулся. Это немного напомнило о том, как он учился воздействовать Силой на животных.

— Ты что-нибудь ощущаешь?

— Нет, но… я чувствую твое желание. И не понимаю его, — нехотя ответил Мол.

— Просто повернись на живот.

— Это бессмысленно. У меня там нет… ничего интересного.

— Есть.

Мол покачал головой, но все же выполнил просьбу.

Эзра склонился над ним, вновь легко погладил между рожками, и красно-черное лицо стало постепенно расслабляться.

— У тебя очень красивые протезы, — шепнул Эзра на ухо и прикусил мочку, — такие гладкие и жесткие. Пожалуйста, согни колени.

— Я здорово посмеюсь, когда у тебя ничего не выйдет, — хмыкнул Мол, но опять послушался, гибко выгнул спину, поджав ноги. Солнечный зайчик, отразившись от дюрасталевых ягодиц, на миг ослепил глаза.

— Не так сильно — Эзра поправил ноги Мола так, что они согнулись под почти прямым углом. Не удержавшись, лизнул нагретое бедро. Вкус металла осел на языке, и желание обладать вспыхнуло еще сильнее. Эзра Силой притянул тюбик смазки из кармана своего комбинезона, выдавил побольше в подрагивающую от нетерпения ладонь.

— Зачем… — начал Мол, но Эзра прервал его:

— Узнаешь.

Ладони заскользили по теплой дюрастали, он широко размазал смазку по внутренней стороне протезов Мола. Тот замер, словно уснул, но Эзра чувствовал в Силе смесь его эмоций: сомнение, недоверие, предвкушение. Ветер усилился, взъерошил волосы; запах трав с луга, озерной воды и смазки закружил голову.

Неожиданно Мол сам сдвинул ноги как надо, и Эзра осторожно ввел член в щель между его бедер. Подался назад и снова навстречу, и еще, увереннее, быстрее. Это было странно: тесно и восхитительно правильно. Под его движениями металл постепенно нагревался, кровь разливалась по венам раскаленными ручьями. Эзра схватился руками за протезы, словно не было во вселенной никакой другой точки опоры, только жесткие и гладкие, скользкие и горячие ноги, и он имел их, как никого и ничего до этого. Эзра трахал Мола, смотрел, не отрываясь, как сжимались и расслаблялись в такт толчкам мышцы спины, а татуировки извивались красно-черными змеями, блестящими от пота. Не сбиваясь с темпа, Эзра наклонился, прикусил влажную соленую кожу немного выше пояса, и Мол чуть слышно застонал, сжал протезы теснее. Оглушительный оргазм выбил воздух из легких Эзры так, что потемнело в глазах.

После они долго лежали, обнявшись, и смотрели на облака, медленно проплывающие по небу. А еще немного позже Эзра уговорил Мола искупаться.

**И один. Татуин**

Песок, всюду только песок и боль. Боль пульсирует в груди в одном ритме с единственным сердцем, которое еще зачем-то стучит. Песок постепенно засыпает неподвижное, бесполезное тело. Сначала Мол пытался стряхнуть его, но на это больше нет сил. Нет и ненависти, которая спасала его раньше. Утекла вместе с кровью, рассыпалась миллионом песчинок. Боль тоже скоро уйдет — вместе с жизнью.

Знакомые крепкие руки выволакивают его из песка, суют в рот горлышко фляги. Мол даже не ощутил его приближения — вернее, думал, что это предсмертный морок.

— Ты вернулся, — голос хрипит, и он глотает еще немного сладкой теплой воды, — почему?

— От меня тоже не так легко избавиться.

Он чувствует, что Эзра боится и пытается скрыть это. Ему хочется посмотреть на его лицо — пока сердце не остановилось, — увидеть в синих глазах то, чему так сложно подобрать название. 

Мол не может разлепить ссохшиеся веки.

Эзра подхватывает его под руки и тащит куда-то. От этого затаившаяся было боль просыпается. Приходится сжать зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не застонать.

— Какой же ты… тяжелый, — говорит Эзра. — В следующий раз выбирай для протезов более легкий материал.

В следующий раз… Мол улыбается сквозь боль. Говорить очень сложно, но пока он справляется с этим.

— Что дальше, Эзра?

— Дотащу тебя к звездолету, и мы улетим на какую-нибудь планету, где тебе помогут, — он останавливается ненадолго, шумно выдыхает. — Ты выздоровеешь, а потом мы убьем Императора.

Мучительное продвижение вперед продолжается, а Мол проваливается в темноту, в свою самую первую жизнь. Он читал… или слышал… или видел, что адепты темной стороны иногда сходят с ума от ее мощи. Может быть, от Света тоже можно обезуметь. Может, его ученик с самого начала был таким. Кто еще захочет быть рядом с ним. 

Голос Эзры выводит его из тьмы:

— Император — твой настоящий враг. Он убил твоего брата. 

— Откуда ты?..

— Взломал имперские архивы. А теперь помолчи. Сложно, знаешь ли, говорить и тащить тебя одновременно.

Мол собирает всю свою язвительность в следующую фразу:

— А с чего ты взял… что я соглашусь?

Эзра снова останавливается, и к виску прикасаются его губы — такие же сухие, как татуинские пески. 

— Ты никогда мне не отказываешь, — шепчет Эзра. Гладит пальцами его глаза, и Мол наконец открывает их, окунается в его взгляд, такой взволнованный, искренний. 

Любящий. 

Мол пытается подобрать правильные слова, чтобы не испортить, не сломать этот хрупкий миг. 

— Обещай мне… Пообещай, что не умрешь у меня на руках. 

— Я всегда буду рядом. Обещаю.

Эзра вновь коротко целует его — теперь в щеку — и продолжает тащить к звездолету. Молу по-прежнему неудобно, но боль уже не так мучает. Вернее, она теперь кажется чем-то мелким и незначительным — по сравнению с тем непривычным и огромным, что только что вошло в его жизнь.

**Эпилог. Датомир**

— Проходи, раздевайся, чувствуй себя как дома.

— А как-то по-другому познакомиться с твоей мамой не выйдет?

— Не выйдет, мой ученик. Понимаешь, она немного того… призрак.

— И является только при виде голых парней? Интересная у тебя семейка.

— А теперь обопрись об алтарь.

— Зачем?

— Подайся немного назад — и узнаешь.

— Какого… какого хуя? Мол! У тебя же не было?! Ты был без хуя!

— Прекрати вырываться! Это сюрприз.

— Карабаст! Дай посмотреть.

— Нечего там смотреть. Сделал. Всю ночь, между прочим, собирал.

— Ты себе польстил.

— Он таким и был! Ученик, расслабься наконец!

— Крифф, да у ласатов и то меньше…

— Откуда ты знаешь их размеры?

— Голопорно. Уф… скользко…

— Смазка выделяется автоматически, при возвратно-поступательных движениях…

— Э-э-э… Мол. Ты уверен, что это именно то, что следует говорить партнеру перед сексом?

— А вот мандалорцам нравилось все, что я говорю.

— Я не уверен, что у тебя вообще… был секс. До меня. Ты в курсе, что сначала надо пальцами?

— Я делал это тысячу раз! Забирайся на алтарь.

— Может, лучше постель?

— Нет. Надо совершить соитие на алтаре, иначе ритуал вызова не сработает.

— Со… что? Ах-ха-ха!

— Ты смеешься надо мной?!

— Суровый воин Тьмы не может выговорить слово «секс»!

— Могу. Не хочу. Раздвигай ноги.

— Скажи: «Я тебя выебу»!

— Ты напомнил, почему я ненавижу джедаев. Вы не затыкаетесь.

— О, твои пальцы… О… о, еще…

— Так-то лучше. Возможно, ты все-таки обучаем.

— А-а… а учителя темной стороны всегда трахают своих учеников?

— Только непослушных.

— Думаю… твой учитель точно тебя ебал…

— Бля.

— Что? Почему ты остановился?

— Надо было сделать это сразу.

— М-м-м?

— Всего-то надо было зажать тебе рот свободной рукой.

— М-м-м…

— Ох. Какой ты… мой. Мой ученик…

— М-м-м!

— А-а-ах!

— Мол, да ты еще и скорострел. А я, между прочим, еще не… о да… Да. Да-а-а!

— Уф.

— Губы вытри.

— Что я вижу? Мой любимый сынок, отрада очей моих, стоило мне немножечко умереть, как связался с джедаем!

— Мама! Познакомься с моим…

— Да лучше бы я тебя оставила на той свалке!

— Но мам…

— Подождите, вы никак не можете быть матерью Мола!

— Как это не могу?

— На самом деле вы наверняка его сестра…

— В самом деле?

— …младшая сестра. Прекрасная, как рассвет.

— Ой. Мне таких слов уже лет сто не говорили. Мол! Как ты лежишь, мальчику же неудобно!

— Ему все нравится. А я…

— А ты мог бы хотя бы прибраться! Полы не метены, паутина везде висит. И где тот красивенький дюрасталевый слюнявчик, который я тебе дарила в прошлый раз?

— Мол, ты ходил в слюнявчике?

— Аррр. Молчи.

— Мне пора. Не забудьте вызвать меня на вашу свадьбу!

— Что?

— На чью?

— Даже не думай.

— Что ж, мой ученик, все могло пройти гораздо хуже. Ты ей понравился.


End file.
